


Wisteria Touched

by destinyofdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Babysitter Dean Winchester, Fluff, Helpful Dean, M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean, Sexual Content, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean moved into a suburban neighborhood once he had sold off his technology and gotten unspeakably wealthy.  He had been told that the best sex was had with housewives, pool boys, gardeners, single moms and dads, and that anyone in suburbia was kinky.  He had had a wonderful four years in the neighborhood and was never tied down. </p><p>A winter storm hits and he found himself doing things he never had before.  He wanted things that he never had before.  A pair of remarkable blue eyes and quirky personality changed him.</p><p>Or the one where Dean babysits and falls in love with his new neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisteria Touched

Dean groaned as he woke up.  He looked around groggily and immediately sat up.  Dean rubbed his face and got out of bed.  He looked out the window and there was a ton of snow on the ground and it steadily came down.  He dressed for the day and went down for breakfast.

“Hey the roads are bad.  I wouldn’t take my car.  You might want to take the impala.  It’s heavier and you can put the snow tires on it,” Sam placed a plate in front of Dean.

“That means I’m stuck with you for another few days.  Dammit Sammy.  This is my bachelor pad,” Dean sat at the table and ate.

“You basically live on Wisteria Lane.”

“With attractive single moms, pool boys, in the closet dads and babysitters,” Dean smirked.

“When was the last time you got laid?” Sam shook his head.

“None of your business.”

“There are driveways that could be in need of shoveling.  You could go offer to shovel and see if you get lucky,” Sam teased as he poured him a cup of coffee.

“That’s not a bad idea,” Dean grinned as he made breakfast.

 

Veda sighed as the snow covered everything.  She still had to shovel the drive, get her daughter’s things together, finish her lunch and call for a night sitter just in case she could not make it home.

“Madilyn Joy if you do not get your behind down here now you’re not playing at Stacy’s house Saturday!” Veda yelled up the stairs as she tossed an apple sauce into the lunch box for her daughter.

Veda jumped when the doorbell rang.  She groaned and rushed to the door as she pulled her golden brown hair up into a ponytail.

“Dean,” Veda blushed at the fierce smirk Dean wore as he leaned against the doorframe.

“I see your boyfriend hasn’t cleared your drive.  You want for me to do it?” Dean tugged his orange, green and white reindeer patterned hat over his ears.

“Dean,” Veda rolled her eyes, “you and I both know I haven’t dated in months.  I was actually on my way out to clear it once I got Madi down for breakfast.”

“Oh that’s good to hear.  You stay rocking it as a single mom.  It’s better for a strong daughter.  I’m always around if you need Madi to have a male role model,” Dean licked his lips and winked, “I’ll get started on your driveway.”

“Are you sure _your_ boyfriend won’t mind?” Veda smirked.

“Come on now Veda,” Dean grinned, “you and I both know I haven’t dated in years,” he chuckled and turned away.

“Thanks Dean.”

Veda closed the door and went to the stairs.

“Five minutes and I’m leaving without you!”

“Coming mom,” the ten year old girl bound down the stairs.

“Get your books.  You can work on the project for science while you’re at Lilith’s house.  Emma and Ben are supposed to be there too.  It’s perfect for you guys to get this done.”

“Who was at the door?” Madilyn asked as she grabbed her books.

“Dean.”

“Oh my new daddy,” Madilyn smiled.

“What?” Veda spun around.

“I heard you and Aunt Raquel say that a few weeks ago.”

“Don’t repeat what adults say.  And NEVER repeat that little tid bit,” Veda made a mental reminder to tell her friend not to say things like that in front of Madilyn.

 

Dean had cleared four driveways before he returned to the house.  He stripped out of the heavy clothes and downed a bottle of water.  Sam was on the computer as always so Dean settled in the living room in front the television.

“Hey.  Ruby wants to know if you’re coming over for Thanksgiving so she can have a head count,” Sam called from the other room a few minutes later.

“No can do.  Already made a commitment but I will be there for Christmas.”

“What kind of commitment?”

“One that doesn’t involve you.  I was there the last five years in a row.  You can carve the turkey this time.”

“Is this because dad is going to be there?” Sam strolled into the room.

“No.  I would never let that man change my plans.”

“Then it must be his new wife and kid,” Sam crossed his arms.

“Whatever Sam.”

“Dean, it’s been 15 years.  You can’t hold a grudge.  You didn’t say anything when mom remarried,” Sam pointed out.

“That’s because mom married fresh.  Not someone she had cheated on John with.  He could have had the decency to get fresh meat.”

“Dean.  They have a kid.”

“What the hell are we?” Dean stood as the anger flashed through his features.

“Fine.  I won’t push it,” Sam held his hands up.

The doorbell rang.

“You expecting anyone?” Sam looked.

“Not in this weather.”

Dean went to the door and peered out the tiny window.  The tiny window was useless since it had fogged over.  Dean unlocked and opened the door.

“Hello,” the dark hair man with piercing blue eyes smiled at Dean.

“Hi there,” Dean’s lips curved up slowly, “what can I _do_ for _you_?”

“Oh,” the man blushed and looked down then back up, “I uh, saw you earlier.  I was wondering if I could borrow you. I mean, you and your shovel.  My drive is more than I thought I could handle.”

“Of course.  Lemme get wrapped back up.  C’mon in,” Dean stepped aside, “I’m Dean and that huge monster of a man is my brother Sam.”

Sam waved from his spot at the computer but did not look up.

“Castiel.”

Dean pulled on his boots and coat as Castiel looked around the house.  Dean tied his scarf in place and pulled on his hat.

“Be back in a bit.”

“Alright,” Sam replied distractedly.

Dean followed Castiel out.  He grabbed his shovel and walked down the stairs.

“Which one is yours?”

“You can’t see it from here.  I’m off of Blackthorn Dr.”

“Holy hell man.  Did you walk here?”

“Yes.  No one else was home.”

“Lucky for you then that baby is already warmed from Sam this morning and he changed her tires.”

“Baby?” Castiel squinted.

Dean pulled his keys from his pocket and they moved to the garage.  He was glad Sam had decided to take her out while he had shoveled drives.  The sleek black impala was still warm when they got in.

“This is much better than walking.  Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Dean and Castiel cleared the driveway in record time.  Castiel put off his errands and offered Dean some hot chocolate.  Dean agreed enthusiastically.

“So you live alone?” Dean walked around with his mug in hand.

“No.  My brother will live with me temporarily until his girlfriend accepts him back.  Once the storm clears he will be moving in,” Castiel sipped his hot chocolate beside Dean.

“How long has he been in the dog house?” Dean eyed the boxes that were still packed.

“Kali usually throws him out once a month.  It’s been three months since the last time.  She loves him but Gabriel needs to be put in his place sometimes.  We hope between the both of us he’ll shape up.  It’s been three years and only marginal improvements but improvements none the less,” Castiel moved into the den and sat down.

“Well you bought a nice house.”

“I am actually renting.  I did not want the responsibility of maintenance.  It makes it easier on me and cost less.  I move around a lot so there is no need to take roots when in two years I will be on the road again,” Castiel eyed Dean as he walked around the room.

“Moving around a lot isn’t fun.  We used to do it when my dad was in the military.  I hated it.  You in the military?”

“No.  I am a writer.  I move around to not get complacent.  New locations can mean new ideas.  Plus it means I get to see a lot of the country.  I have hit 48 states at this point.  The first couple of years I would move every few months.  I learned that did not work out.  In two years I had lived in 15 different states.  I needed a little more stability.  It has been a fun adventure.”

“Wow.  You’ve been single the entire time?”

“Yes.  No one wants to live that life.  I would have short term relationships,” Castiel stared into his mug.

“One night stands?” Dean smirked.

“And some a little longer.  We are all in need of the physical touch.”

“I agree,” Dean sat down his mug and walked over to Castiel, “how ‘bout right now?”

“What?” Castiel looked up.

“Yeah.  Come on,” Dean took Castiel’s mug and sat it down on the table by his, “I saw the way you watched me,” he pulled Castiel up, “kiss me Cas.”

Castiel hesitated and looked at Dean’s lips.  Dean leaned in and moved his hand to the back of Castiel’s neck.  Dean kissed him tenderly at first before he used his free hand to pull him close.  Castiel sighed into the kiss he had been thinking about all morning.  His arms went around Dean and he opened his mouth enough to allow Dean’s tongue in.

Dean had not been sure if Castiel would accept him and had just jumped the gun and hoped for the best.  Dean liked the way Castiel tasted with the hint of chocolate.  He wanted more.  He wanted to take him to his bedroom and show him what else he could do with his mouth and how good he was at it.  Dean pulled Castiel tighter against him so he could feel how excited he had gotten just from the kiss.   Dean was about to drag Castiel up the stairs when his phone went off.  Dean groaned as he kissed Castiel one last time before he pulled away. Castiel whimpered when Dean let him go.

“Yeah me too,” Dean nodded as he panted while he pulled out his phone, “this damn well better be an emergency or I will have to explain to Ruby what happened to you?”

“Mom’s trapped at work and wondered if you could get her since the car is already ready,” Sam chuckled, “sorry to interrupt what I expect is sex or on the verge of sex by your heavy breathing.”

“Dammit.  Give her a call back for me.  Tell her I’ll be there in an hour or so.”

“Even in the snow it wouldn’t take that lo—OH!  Okay.  Should I tell her--?”

Dean hung up the phone and went back to Castiel.  Dean dropped to his knees and undid Castiel’s pants quickly.  Castiel gasped as Dean’s lips wrapped around him.  It was not how Dean had planned on the rest of the morning going but he had to have a taste.  Castiel tugged at Dean’s hair and bucked slowly into Dean’s mouth.  Dean gripped his hips and held him still as he worked his lips and tongue along his length.  Castiel grabbed Dean’s shoulder as he tried desperately to shove all the way into Dean’s throat.

“Dean,” was all the warning Castiel managed before he erupted in Dean’s mouth.

Dean swallowed and made sure he got every last drop before he pulled back.  He licked his lips as he put Castiel back together.  Castiel dropped to his knees and took Dean into his mouth.  Dean had not expected the return of the oral sex but was pleased all the same.  He was already on edge that it did not take long for him to fill Castiel’s mouth.  Dean helped Castiel back to his feet and kissed him.

“That was so fucking hot.  I have to go pick up my mom but dammit I’ll be lookin’ forward to that and more,” Dean gave him another quick kiss and headed for the door.

“I’ve,” Castiel stared at Dean, “I’ve never done anything like this before.  I enjoyed that a lot.”

“Good.  Me too,” Dean tied his boots and pulled his coat on, “if you’re not busy you should come by tomorrow.”

“Yes,” Castiel nodded.

Dean could not resist and went to Castiel one more time and kissed him.  Castiel kept the shocked look as Dean disappeared out the door.

<<<>>> 

Dean grumbled all the way down the stairs a couple of mornings later.  The bell rang over and over and he hoped that he could punch someone.  He yanked the door open and all the anger drained as his eyes took in a panicked Veda with three kids on his doorstep.

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t have to be,” Veda began.

“What’s up?  I know the sun isn’t,” Dean grumbled.

“The kids are supposed to be at my place since school is closed again today.  I have a work emergency and cannot take the kids with me.  I just need you to watch them for a few hours.  I’ll be back by the afternoon,” Veda pleaded.

“What?  Me watch kids?  What about Raquel?” Dean stepped aside so they could enter from the cold.

Veda laughed, “Raquel?  Are we talking about the same Raquel Aldington?  I can’t leave her alone with the kids for more than a couple of hours.  She’ll have them on Benadryl and sleep so she doesn’t have to deal.  I love her but I can’t have her with more than one.  If it was just Madi it’d be fine.  Madi is like the 10 year old white version of Raquel.  But with Ben and Lilith too,” Veda leaned in, “she might suplex Lilith.  Not that she is a child abuser.  She just has an attention span of goldfish and anger management issues and Lilith is . . . challenging sometimes.”

“And you want to leave her here with me?” Dean raised an eye brow.

“Please.  If I had another choice believe me I would take it.  Plus Sam is great with children.”

“Sam left last night.”

“Oh.  Before your date with Castiel?” Veda shooed the kids into the living room.

“Yeah,” Dean blushed, “how do you know that?”

“Raquel.”

“Of course,” Dean rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, “fine.  If you’re not here by three I will put them on the porch.”

“Thank you so much,” Veda hugged him tight, “you have my number and they all know the emergency numbers.  They have a project to work on and really they could go back to sleep.  They’re grumpy right now,” she dug into her pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, “for food if you need it and for your time.  Thank you so much Dean.”

“No problem.”

Dean locked up behind Veda and went to his linen closet.  He grabbed all the pillows and blankets he could carry.  He dropped them on the couch.

“Here.  Go to sleep.  I’ll be down in a few hours.  Do not touch anything.  Do not play with matches.  Do not run with scissors.  Whatever else grownups tell you.  I’m goin’ to bed.”

“Thanks Dean,” Madilyn yawned and grabbed a pillow and blanket and went to the love seat.

“You’re welcome kid.”

 

Dean shot up in his bed.  He heard another crash.  He grabbed his clock. 10:12. Dean groaned.  He wanted to sleep in and had forgotten about the kids.  He dressed for the day and headed downstairs.

“What in the hell?” Dean stopped in his steps when he rounded the corner to the living room.

“It’s a blanket fort,” Ben smiled cheerfully.

“Why is my coffee table on its side?  Where are the chairs from the kitchen table and why in the hell are there warning signs to watch out for falling animals?”

At that moment Lilith threw a stuffed sheep at him.  The sheep bleated all the way to the floor.  Dean was not amused.  Madilyn’s head popped out from the fort structure.

“Okay.  I need this cleaned up and back to the way it was before I finish making breakfast.  If it isn’t exactly like it was then I will eat all the food and you will get none,” Dean stormed to the kitchen.

“But it’s a snow day which means a fun day,” Ben frowned.

“We can have nice neat fun day once we have food in our bellies,” Dean said in a restrained voice as if he were talking to a puppy.

“We’re ten not five,” Ben turned around to help the girls.

Dean mumbled under his breath as he made breakfast.  Once he had everything on plates he went back to make sure everything was in order. 

“Good now come eat.”

They were in the middle of breakfast when his doorbell rang.  Dean groaned as he made his way to the door.

“Hey Dean.  I’m Lydia.  I was at the cookout you threw at the end of summer.  I heard Veda dropped off the other kids here.  Sorry we’re late.  Emma you behave for Dean okay?”

“I will mom,” Emma walked pass Dean and into the house.

“Whoa there Lydia,” Dean raised his hand to stop her from leaving.

“Oh right.  Since you’re watching them,” Lydia pulled out her wallet and handed Dean the fee for the day, “for meals.  Thanks so much.”

Dean clutched the money and watched as Lydia jogged down the stairs.  Dean sighed and shut the door.  He walked back to the dining room and the kids were talking and to Dean’s dismay Emma had begun to eat the rest of his breakfast.

 

Dean could not remember what led up to the situation he had gotten himself in but the kids had overwhelmed him.  Dean was in his closet on the floor with his knees to his chest as he hurriedly dialed the only person he knew would be of assistance.

“Winchester are you finally giving into the desire to have cute little mixed babies?” Raquel teased when she answered.

“I need your help,” Dean whispered.

“What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time?” Raquel asked knowingly.

“I was emotionally wrangled into watching three kids then a fourth showed up and now a fifth.  They’re taking over Quel.  I need you like twenty minutes ago.”

“Kids?  Are you sure you’re calling the right person?” Raquel laughed.

“Yeah.  Veda said you can control them.”

“By putting them into a medicine induced sleep.  I’ll grab the Lunesta,” Raquel teased, “I can get out of work.  It’s not like I’m doing anything anyway.  The side streets still aren’t clear so it’ll take me some time.  Gimme like 45 minutes.”

“I owe you so much.”

“Stay where you are until I text you.  The spare key still under the moose statue?”

“Yup.”

“Awesome.  See ya in a bit.”

 

Dean had drifted off wrapped up in his favorite blanket in the back of his closet.  He stretched and checked his phone.  It had been two hours.  He cursed under his breath.  There was still no text from Raquel.  Dean slowly exited his closet and shuffled quietly to his bathroom.  Downstairs sounded like utter chaos and he worried that his house had been destroyed.  His phone buzzed.  It was Raquel. 

Dean went downstairs and his eyes were wide as the children rushed around from room to room.  Dean was glad that nothing had been broken.  Raquel swung her legs as she sat on the table.  She waved at Dean as she sucked on a lolly.  His doorbell rang and he groaned. 

“If it’s another kid I am going to throw something,” Dean jumped back as Emma rushed passed with a blanket tied around her neck like a cape.

“Dean?” Castiel looked passed Dean at the chaos, “are we not on for lunch?” he lifted the bag of food.

“Oh crap,” Dean rubbed his temples, “I forgot.  I got swamped with babysitting that I thought I’d have help with,” he cut his eyes at Raquel.

“You do.  I know what I’m doin’!” Raquel shouted over the kids.

“Come on,” Dean tugged Castiel over to the table.

“And here we are,” Raquel looked at her watch, “nice to meet you Castiel.  Dean hasn’t stopped talking about you since he sucked you off a few days ago.”

“Raquel!” Dean blushed.

“Wait,” Raquel lifted her hand, “ten, nine, eight,” the kids all started heading to the living room, “seven, six,” they each grabbed a pillow and a blanket, “five, four, three, two and,” all the kids lay down, “one.”

“How the hell?” Dean looked on in awe.

“What’s just as good as sleeping pills?” Raquel lifted an empty bag of candy, “sugar crashes.”

“So you got them hyped up on sugar just so they’d crash?”

“Yup.  I’m a great aunt after all,” Raquel hopped down from the table, “you two have a good lunch.  I’m gonna go take a nap with the rugrats.  No sex down here.”

“Let’s go to the kitchen.  It will be less distracting,” Dean whispered.

“Why are there kids here Dean?” Castiel narrowed his eyes.

“Veda, my neighbor from across the street, was supposed to watch them but something came up at work.  She’ll be here in an hour or so,” Dean placed paper plates out.

“And Raquel?” Castile eyed him as he pulled the Chinese out of the bag.

“Probably the only other person I know as flirtatious and sexually open as I am.  Though I have never had sex in a library.”

“I’ll put it on a list,” Castiel smiled.

“Sure.  Raquel was the first person I met when I moved here.  She was house sitting for Veda.  While I was moving in someone was about to steal the truck with my stuff.  She beat that man with a baseball bat.  I felt sorry for the poor guy as the paramedics took him away.  Raquel doesn’t even live in the neighborhood but runs the neighborhood watch.  She’s a little crazy but loyal and compassionate.  And one hell of a wing man,” Dean chuckled.

“Why aren’t you two together?  It sounds like you have a lot in common.”

“Oh we tried.  It did not go over well.  We never even made it to the bedroom before she shook her head.  She took me out to a nice restaurant, the art museum and a place that served the best pie.   We got back here and she just looked at me and said it wasn’t worth it.  I’d be a better friend than a booty call.  Something about my face adding up and that scared her,” Dean shrugged.

“I see what she means,” Castiel stared at him with narrowed eyes.

“What?”

“Sometimes you look at a face and it just doesn’t make sense.  It doesn’t add up.  You do not know why but it just does not.  When I look at your face it does.  It’s the symmetry.  If you folded your face in half it would match perfectly.  Therefore it adds up.  Yes.  Raquel is right.  That is very frightening.  I do not think I have seen a face such as yours,” Castiel smiled, “I like it.”

“Well,” Dean looked at him skeptically, “thank you.  I like yours too.”

They finished lunch quietly together and checked on the kids.  Raquel stretched and got up.  She ushered them out of the room.

“Why don’t you two go back Castiel’s place and do the dirty?  I’ll watch the kids.  Veda will be back here in an hour.”

“You are right.  She is very open,” Castiel smiled.

“Yeah.  I’ll grab my coat.  Quel,” Dean gave her a knowing look, “no hitting on moms if they get here before Veda.”

“Well I never,” Raquel touched her hand to her chest and feigned an offended face, “Dean Winchester it is very rude of you to suggest such a thing.”

“Do I have to remind you of the PTA meeting you went to when Veda couldn’t?”

“One time!  One time and I will never live it down,” Raquel grinned.

“You propositioned to take her to the teacher’s lounge and put a little chocolate in her vanilla,” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Hey if her husband hadn’t shown up she would have tasted the rainbow.  Anyway I am in a relationship right now.”

“What?” Dean’s face went serious.

“Yes.  I met a nice set of twins and we’re in a relationship.  Anna and Michael are wonderful to me.”

“Hold on,” Castiel stared at her amazed, “Anna and Michael Milton?”

“Yeah.  How do you know?” Raquel looked at him suspiciously.

“Those are my cousins.  Wow.  That isn’t weird?”

“They don’t have sex together if that’s what you're asking,” Raquel winked, “enough about my love life.  You two get outta here and get your own love life all steamy.”

“Thanks,” Dean kissed her cheek as he got into his coat.

“Not a problem Winchester.  I know love when I see it even if you guys haven’t gotten there yet.”

Dean said nothing to that and grabbed Castiel.  Dean drove behind Castiel back to his house.  They barely made it inside before Castiel was on him.  By time they made it to his room he had stripped Dean down to his jeans and tank top.

“I have never been like this before.  Usually after the first two times I drop them.  Dean you are different,” Castiel said in between kisses.

“You too.  Can’t get enough of you.”

Dean pushed Castiel’s shirt off and they fumbled with each other’s belts.

Castiel took his time as he prepped Dean.  Castiel enjoyed that Dean did not care which position he took while they had sex.  It made his desires easier to handle.  Castiel preferred being bottom but sometimes, like that afternoon, he liked to be top.  He wanted to give it all to Dean for once.  He wanted to do all the work and make sure Dean walked funny for a few days.  Castiel licked Dean’s hard length as he slipped a third finger in him.  Castiel flipped him and worked his tongue along with his fingers.

“Cas,” Dean moaned as he pressed his face into the pillow.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard.  I’m gonna stretched that ass of yours.  You aren’t gonna walk right for a week.  Dean I am going to wreck you.”

“Fuck,” Dean had not seen Castiel like that for the last couple of days.

It was a side that Dean knew he would enjoy.  Something had opened Castiel up and another side shined through.  Dean pushed back on his hand.  Castiel slapped him a little and it made him jump but it made him squeeze tight around Castiel’s fingers.

“You like that.  You like a little spanking don’t you?” Castiel’s voice dropped, “we’ll dive more into that later.  Are you ready?” he stretched his fingers in him.

“Ye-yeah.  Please Cas.”

“I wanna watch you,” Castiel all but moaned as he pulled his fingers out, “flip over.”

Dean turned onto his back and Castiel kissed him as he pushed his legs up.  He reached down and positioned himself.  Castiel bit his lip and closed his eyes as he pushed into Dean.  Castiel moved his hand to grip Dean’s hips as he inched into him.  Dean exhaled and his eyes fluttered open to catch Castiel staring at him.

“I really like the way you look when I enter you,” Castiel said a little strained.

“Uh huh.”

Castiel kissed Dean as he pushed the final inches into him.  They stayed that way for a few minutes before Castiel began to move.  He started slow then he began to thrust hard into Dean.  Castiel kissed Dean’s neck as he ran a hand through his hair.  Dean pushed to meet each thrust.  Castiel pulled up and took Dean’s wrists into his hands.  He pressed them above Dean’s hands as he slammed into him.  Castiel used one hand and placed Dean’s leg on his shoulder and repositioned himself deeper.  Dean inhaled sharply at the new angle and lifted his hips.

“Keep your hands up there.  I need my hands.”

Dean nodded.  Castiel lifted Dean and placed a pillow under him.  Castiel pushed his legs together and up over one shoulder.  He knew it was awkward for Dean but it would be wonderful for him.  Castiel pulled out almost all the way then slammed back in.  He repeated it several times until he could not take it anymore.  He released Dean’s legs and moved back between them.  Dean panted and mumbled as Castiel worked him over.  He whimpered when Castiel’s hand wrapped around him.

Castiel stroked Dean as he plunged all the way in and hit his prostate.  Dean wailed and Castiel knew he was close.  He continued his deep thrusts with precision.  Dean lost all words and just made sounds as Castiel’s hand moved faster.

“Cas.  I’m gonna come,” Dean barely managed.

“Yes you are.  Come all over my hand.  Come all over your chest.  I need you to come for me Dean.”

Castiel quickened his thrusts into Dean and he felt Dean quiver around him.  Then he tightened and that was it.  Dean tipped his head back as his hips canted up and he stiffened.  He released with a yelp and thrust into Castiel’s hand.  Castiel only had a few more thrusts before he came.  He gave himself a few minutes then leaned forward and licked Dean clean as well as his hand.  Dean watched with wide eyes and groaned.  He squeezed tight around Castiel as he slowly softened.

“You like that?  You like that I cleaned you up?”

“Yes,” Dean sighed.

Castiel kissed him as he pulled out.  They both moaned into each other’s mouth.  They kissed for a few minutes then Castiel got up and got a warm rag and cleaned them up.

“What got into you?” Dean smirked as they lay together facing each other on the bed.

“I don’t know,” Castiel blushed.

“Well I liked it.  Hey Cas,” Dean bit his lip.

“Yes Dean?”

“You think that uh,” Dean pressed his face in Castiel’s neck, “you would want to be a real relationship while you’re here?”

“You mean we would be steady companions and see no others?”

“Uh yeah.”

“You’ve known me for four days Dean.  Are you sure that is a wise decision?”

“I’m not saying that you have to marry me but I feel like I am ready for something more than a few tumbles in the sack.  There’s something about you that makes me want it to be you.”

“Alright then.  I cannot say how long I will be here but while I am I will be with you.  That does mean that you must be available for me sexually when needed.  I have a strong sexual appetite.”

“I can do that,” Dean kissed him.

“Then it’s settled.”

“Cool.”

Dean smiled and drifted off to sleep wrapped up in Castiel’s arms.

<<<>>> 

“Dean Griffin Winchester,” Veda stood on his doorstep the next morning.

“Not even close to my real middle name.  I’m not babysitting again if that’s why you’re here.”

“I am not here for that,” Veda crossed her arms, “you left them with Raquel.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah ‘oh’.  I feel like we had that discussion right before I left.”

“Uh sorry,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

“There’s no real need to be sorry,” Veda dropped her arms and smiled, “the children gave rave reviews when their parents picked them up.  I called Raquel to get Madi since I was running late and she already had her.  I assumed at first that you had called her to get Madi once the time rolled around and I wasn’t there.  I had tried to call you but your phone went to voicemail.”

“Yeah sorry about that.  I had a lunch date that turned to a dinner date as well.”

“Castiel?  Hmm that has to be a record for you.  Thank you for yesterday.  That’s why I’m really here.  Raquel apparently did a great job with the kids.  They finished their project and everything.  We’re not quite sure what she did to Lilith but I’ve never seen that little brat show as much respect as she did this morning when I dropped off Madi and her mom said she even cleaned up after herself.”

“Huh.  Maybe we underestimate Quel.”

“Or she threatened that poor kid in an inch of her life,” Veda laughed.

“That’s plausible,” Dena chuckled.

“Dean are you coming back to bed?” Castiel stood at the top of the stairs.

“Turned into breakfast date,” Veda giggled. 

“His brother’s movin’ in today so we’re hiding out here,” Dean blushed.

“Next time make sure you keep below the collarbone.  Easier to hide,” Veda turned and jogged back to her car that idled at the curb.

Dean shrugged and turned around.

“Oh,” Dean smiled as he climbed the stairs.

“What?” Castiel rubbed his eyes as he sleepily waited for Dean.

“I may have gotten nibble happy,” Dean fingered the bruises he had left behind.

“Oh.  Good thing it’s turtleneck weather.”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s go back to bed,” Castiel dragged him back to the bedroom.

“Sleep.  I am in need of sleep,” Dean stopped in the doorway, “did I just turn down sex?”

“Too early for sex for you,” Castiel smiled, “don’t worry I’ll wake you in a couple of hours with a blowjob.”

“Yeah.  This is going to work out just fine,” Dean crawled into the bed and pulled the covers up as he snuggled into Castiel.

 

Castiel eventually moved in with Dean and they stayed in the neighborhood for two years before they moved on.  Gabriel and Kali bought Dean’s house once they found out Kali was with child.  Castiel and Dean moved to an old farm with Castiel’s persistence.  They built a house at the front of the property for Sam and Ruby.

Dean eventually made peace with John and it was thanks to Castiel.  Castiel wanted Dean to be at peace and have no regrets in the world when they started their life together.  He still only saw John at holidays but it was not hostile. 

Castiel and Dean never married because they were heavy believers that a piece of paper would never change their lives.  Castiel would travel without Dean occasionally when the desire presented itself.  Dean finally revealed to Castiel that he was independently wealthy because he had sold his clean energy technology to the government and that was why he never worked.  Castiel was pleased that it hadn’t been drugs or guns like he had imagined.

Castiel had met Dean over a frozen driveway and would always be in love with the snow because of it.  it had changed his life for the better and given him someone he would love deeply forever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

[REFERENCE](http://starlightoffandoms.tumblr.com/post/99761692280/i-dont-know-who-to-give-credit-for-this-picture)

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was random and inspired by that picture. Melissa and I were sitting around when I came across this picture. If you have credit feel free to leave a comment b/c I don't remember the blog I found that on. I'm not taking credit for it at all. Anyhoo, I asked Melissa 'what would you do if you opened your door and saw him like this?' Her response 'first lose the hat. then hope he's willing to shovel the drive.' That is how this story began its creation a few weeks ago.  
> Thanks so much for reading and allowing to spend some time with you.


End file.
